Kuwabara and Mikey meet the Demona Girls
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: An demon tricks a witch into giving her powers to him and it's up to her students and Kuwabara and Mikey to get her powers back. Will they?
1. Part 1

Kuwabara and Mikey meet the Demona Girls

Don't own anyone but the Demona Girls, Their Witch teacher and Howard the Fox Imp

Part 1

It was the Day before Halloween and a certain Fox Imp was making plans.

"Well, well, I, Howard the fox Imp, is the most hated demon in demon world will be going to the human on Halloween Night but I need something some powers that will make the most powerful demon around." Howard states confidently.

"Well, well if it's isn't Howard the Imp!" Morocky states annoyed.

"Well, the new Demon helpers of the Spirit Detectives how does it feel betraying you own kind?"

"How does it feel to be hated by every demon including the S-Class kind?" Munchie asks slyly.

"I do like being the most hated because I've outsmarted every demon known." Howard replies.

"Every demon, Governor?" Nature asks.

"Yes, every." Howard replies.

"Please you can't outsmart the Spirit Detective and he's half demon." Munchie replies. "And believe me I've tried."

"The Spirit Detective, huh?" Howard thought. "Well, I have the perfect plan for him and his friends."

"What is that?" Morocky asks.

"Not telling, bye!" Howard replies as ran off.

"Come on we have to find out what he's planning, Governors" Nature states strongly.

Meanwhile in human world the 8 were planning another Halloween party

"It's too bad our girlfriends couldn't be here." Mikey states sadly.

"Well, they're on a mission trying to find something that can really be dangerous." Leo replies.

"Well, we have to plan a party without them we won't know when they'll come back." Yusuke replies.

"Don't worry they'll come back soon!" Kuwabara replies.

"Now, let's get the party essentials!" Mikey yells excitedly.

"Yeah!" The 7 replies.

Meanwhile in a part of Demon World that was Witch territory there was a school for Demon Witches. Inside there were 4 students and an annoyed teacher that was losing patients and fast.

"Pay attention, Girls, this spell is very important!" The Teacher replies annoyed.

"Yes, Ms. Yurai," The Girls reply.

"Brandy, Tamsi, Robyn and Violetta, this spell requires a lot of focus and concentration." Yurai replies.

Yurai looks like witch in her 40s who had weird hat with lots of thing like snails and horns. She had long wavy dark blue hair. Brandy looks like a 16 year old girl with long black hair and had a bang hanging down in front her forehead that was colored blue and she had blue eyes, Tamsi looks like 16 year old with long brown hair with a ponytail and her eyes were purple, Robyn looks like16 year old that had long dark brown hair with green eyes, and Violetta who was like a 16 years old had long purple hair and lavender color eyes. Each girl wore a witch school girl outfit.

"What spell is this?" Violetta asks.

"It's the transfer spell it's the spell that can be in the right or wrong way if it's used the wrong way it could be disastrous!" Yurai explains strongly. "Now let me demonstrate on someone any volunteers."

"Me, Ms. Yurai, "Another Girls voice replies.

"Ok, young lady are you new here?" Yurai asks.

"Yes, Ma'am, my name's Henrietta I would like to help." Henrietta replies who no one knew it was the disgusted Howard. "Good, my plan is working."

"Alright, Henrietta let's start." Yurai replies. "Pay attention, girls, Power transferous to Henrietta."

She Transfers her power to Henrietta

"Can I get more?" Henrietta states as she was sucking more of Yurai powers.

"Henrietta what are you doing…?" Yurai asks before she passed out.

"MS. YURAI!" The Girls scream in horror.

"Alright, Henrietta, why did you do that?" Brandy asks strongly.

"Because I'm not Henrietta, I'm Howard the Fox Imp!" Howard replies as he turned back to normal. "Now, I can have fun in the Human world!"

Howard uses Yurai's powers and disappears.

"Oh, no, Governors, Howard just took the powers of the most powerful witch." Nature replies.

"We got tell Koenma!" Morocky replies.

"Let's go!" Munchie states strongly as all three ran off to spirit world…

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I don't own anyone but the Demona Girls, their teacher, Munchie and his group and Howard.

Munchie, Nature, and Morocky got to Spirit World

"Open up it's me Munchie and your demon helpers." Munchie replies while banging on the door.

"Yes," Jorge answers.

"We have some baaaaaad news to tell Koenma." Morocky replies.

"Well, you three come in." Jorge replies.

They went to Koenma's office and told Koenma what occurred.

"So Howard the Fox Imp has stolen one of the greatest Demon witches powers of all time?" Koenma asks to make sure.

"Aye, Mr. Koenma, sir." Nature replies.

"I know Yurai she's the greatest Demon Witch of all time, Munchie, Morocky and Nature go tell Yusuke this info before Howard gets there."

"Yes, sir." The 3 small demons reply as they left for Human World.

It was Halloween and the Guys were setting up their party

"Alright, guys, who has the decorations." Yusuke asks.

"I think Mikey has them, Yusuke." Don replies.

"Mike, where are the decorations?" Kuwabara asks.

"Um… They're over here." Mikey replies as he found the decorations.

"Hiei, can you help me with putting the candy in the buckets?" Raph asks.

"Sure," Hiei replies annoyed.

"We have everything, correct?" Kurama asks.

"Yep!" Leo replies.

"Hey, uh, guys, are you going to party?" Morocky asks.

"Yes, Morocky." Kuwabara replies trying to help with the decoration.

"Well, Governors, you have a mission…" Nature replies.

"WHAT!" The 8 yell in shock.

"You have a mission from Koenma, ok." Munchie replies.

"On Halloween Night!" Yusuke replies giving Munchie an angry glare.

Munchie gulps

"Look, let us explain what going on." Morocky replies calmly as he and Nature explain the situation.

"So, Howard the Fox Imp stole the power of the Greatest Demon Witch alive." Hiei replies.

"Right, Governor, I think he wants to outsmart you, Urameshi, sir." Nature replies.

"Well, he can come so I can kick his ass!" Yusuke replies strongly.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi." A voice replies.

"What the hell?" Yusuke replies. "Who are you?"

"The Demon's butt your going to kick but won't, I'm Howard the Fox Imp."

"So, you're Howard?"

"Yep!"

"Well, you're too short to kick!"

"You bark a lot for a detective." Howard replies. "Barks like a dog have a nose like one."

All of Sudden Yusuke gains a muzzle like a dog.

"What the hell?" Yusuke replies in shock rubbing his dog nose.

"Now that's funny!" Howard replies as Yusuke growls.

"This is short Demon is getting on my nerves." Hiei replies pulling his sword.

"Short is what you'll be." Howard replies.

All of sudden Hiei goes from 4'10 to 3'4"

"Did Shorty become shorter?" Kuwabara asks.

"Whoa!" Mikey replies.

"As for the rest of you I have a spell for you except for the orange bandana and the Tall one. Random things happen." Howard replies.

All of a sudden Kurama gets fox ears, Leo gains a tail, Raph gets big feet, and Don gains a small head.

"Now, that outsmarted the detective and his friends I can take over Demon World with these powers." Howard replies. "Monsters roam the street."

He then disappears. All of a sudden random monster start crashing the street.

"Kuwabara and Mikey, follow Munchie and his friends we got the monsters." Yusuke replies as the other ran into the monsters.

"Come on, you two, we'll take you to the people who need help." Morocky replies as they left.

With the Demona Girls

"Oh, no, Ms. Yurai," Brandy replies sadly.

"What do we do?" Tamsi asks.

"We get her power back from that awful demon Howard the Fox Imp."

"How?" Robyn asks. "We not as strong as our teacher we going to need some help."

"Hey, girls." Munchie calls.

"Who are you, short lizard demon?" Brandy asks strongly.

"My name's Munchie, me and my friends here are going to help you girls out."

"We don't want more short demons to help." Tamsi replies strongly.

"It's not us, ladies; we brought some help from Yurai's old friend Koenma." Nature replies.

"Who is that?" Violetta asks.

"There are a detective and a turtle." Morocky replies.

"A Detective and a Turtle?" Tamsi asks. "We don't need a detective and his pet helping us."

"Don't judge, ladies, because he's not an ordinary detective and the turtle is not a pet."

Kuwabara and Mikey come

All the girls except Violetta jaws drop.

"He's a human with curly hair and he's tall!" Brandy replies as she fans herself.

"And that's a handsome mutant turtle." Tamsi replies doing the same.

"Oh, my, gosh I know who they are?" Robyn replies excitedly.

"Who are they?" Violetta asks.

"That's Kazuma Kuwabara and Michelangelo of Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles."

"Hi, girls!" Kuwabara and Mikey reply.

"I can't believe the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles are going to help us!" Brandy yells excitedly.

"Girls, we have to stay focus and find our teachers powers ok." Violetta reminds.

"Ok, Violetta, you stay here we'll go with them." Robyn replies seriously.

"Ok, be careful, girls, and try not to do stupid things ok." Violetta replies.

"Ok," The other 3 reply.

"What do we do?" Munchie asks.

"Well, stay with…" Kuwabara replies. "What's your name?"

"Violetta!" Violetta replies.

"Stay here with Violetta and make sure she's safe, Ok."

"Yes, sir!" Munchie, Morocky and Nature reply as the girls and Kuwabara and Mikey left.

'Now, Girls, we have stay focus on the important things in hand." Mikey replies.

"We will!" Brandy replies holding Kuwabara's arm.

"I can't believe this!" Tamsi replies softly.

"I know!" Robyn replies.

All of sudden Howard appears

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Howard replies.

"Howard!" Kuwabara and Mikey reply in shock.

"You're trying to stop me aren't you?"

"We will!" Brandy replies strongly.

"Try to stop me" Howard replies as his hand glow…

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

I don't own anyone but the Demona Girls, their teacher, Munchie and his group and Howard the Fox Imp and Huntress the Witch. I don't own Scooby Doo and the Goblin king.

"Alright, we will!" Brandy replies. "Be within a cage!"

All of a sudden Howard was in a cage.

"Hmm… how about demons a plenty?" Howard replies.

All of sudden a group of demon is falls down toward Brandy

"Watch out!" Kuwabara yells as he pushed Brandy out the way and all the demons lands on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mikey screams. "KUWABARA!"

"Make man super strong!" Tamsi replies.

Suddenly Kuwabara picks up the group of demons with no problem.

"Whoa! You made him super strong!" Mikey replies.

"So one of you pay attention to your teacher!" Howard replies.

"We all do!" Robyn replies. "Make Turtle into Cheetah!"

Suddenly Mikey is transformed into a Cheetah

"Now, that's cool!" Kuwabara replies.

"Now, you, make man into mighty lion." Brandy replies as Kuwabara is transformed into a lion.

"Now, ladies you do have to…." Howard replies nervously as Kuwabara and Mikey came closer. "Well, ladies, you win this round I'll win the next one!"

Howard disappears

"Make these two normal again!" Brandy replies as Kuwabara and Mikey turn back to normal.

"Wow! Girls, you sure know magic well!" Kuwabara replies amazed.

"Thank You!" Brandy replies excitedly as she grabs Kuwabara's arm again.

"Brandy, focus!" Robyn reminds.

"Oops!" Brandy replies sheepishly and then gets serious. "Let's find our teachers powers!"

Kuwabara and Mikey chuckle at Brandy and follows the girls as they walk.

Meanwhile with the 6

"You know Kuwabara and Mikey get all the fun!" Yusuke replies punching the monsters Howard made.

"Actually I thought we were the ones having fun!" Leo replies as slash some monster with his katanas.

"I hope they stop Howard before it's too late." Raph replies.

"They will!" Yusuke replies as all the guys attack more of the monsters.

Meanwhile with Violetta and Munchie's group

"Oh…" Yurai groans.

"Ms. Yurai, are you ok." Violetta asks.

"Yes, where are the other girls at?"

"Trying to find Howard the Imp the demon who stole your powers with the help of Mr. Koenma's helpers."

"The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles?"

Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, someone has to go tell them to my powers before midnight or the transfer is permanent."

"Who is the fastest of all three of?"

"Morocky!" Nature and Munchie reply.

"Especially when he's scared." Munchie adds.

"What is he afraid of?" Yurai asks.

"The Psychic's anger!"

"You mean Kazuma Kuwabara?" Violetta asks.

"Yes, ma'am." Nature replies.

"Well, then, Mr. Morocky, Violetta is putting a spell on you until you find the other girls and Koenma's helpers."

"Inside the mind reveal fear inside." Violetta chants.

Suddenly Morocky screams and run off to find the others.

Back to the 3 Demona Girls and Kuwabara and Mikey

"Where are we?" Brandy asks scared.

"We're near the Witch hut of Huntress the Witch." Robyn explains.

"Huntress the Witch?" Kuwabara and Mikey asks confused.

"She the meanest witch in all of Demon World!" Tamsi replies.

All of sudden they hear a scream. The Girls and Kuwabara and Mikey turn around and see Morocky being chased by Huntress the Witch

"Come back here, short demon, I can catch you and eat you for dinner!" Huntress the Witch states angrily.

Morocky run even faster until he get to the others and hides in Kuwabara's shirt.

"Where did that demon go?" Huntress the witch asks.

"He went that way!" Robyn replies.

"And all of you, even the human and the mutant, stay off of my land!"

Huntress the Witch run to the direction Robyn was pointing to.

"Now, that she gone, can you please get out of my shirt?" Kuwabara asks Morocky in a stern tone.

"Sure!" Morocky replies as he got out. "I heave a message from you girls' teacher."

"Ms. Yurai is awake?" Tamsi asks.

"Yep, I she says you have to get her powers back before midnight or the transfer is permanent!"

"Uh, oh what time is it now?" Brandy asks.

"Uh, it's 10:00" Morocky replies looking at his watch.

"Where did you get that watch?" Kuwabara asks glaring at Morocky.

"Uh…at the demon store here!" Morocky gulps. "Please don't hurt me I got it from a demon merchant who stole it from Human World."

"Ok, ok," Kuwabara replies calmly. "We have an hour to get the Girls' teacher powers back."

"Yep, so let's go!" Mikey replies as they walk one way and Morocky the other way.

"Come on," Kuwabara replies as he turned Morocky around.

"Now, I'm on an adventure can I rest on your shoulder?" Morocky asks.

"Sure."

"Kuwabara, I think I see Howard!" Mikey states seriously.

"Yeah, you girls stay here while Mike, Morocky, and I get up close." Kuwabara states seriously.

"No, we want to come with you three besides Howard has our teacher's magic." Brandy replies.

"Alright, come on!" Mikey replies as all of them got close to Howard.

"Well, the Psychic, Turtle, the 3 witches and the scaredy cat demon is here." Howard replies.

"Yeah and we want our teacher's power back you, imp." Brandy replies strongly.

"Catch me if you can!" Howard replies as he ran off.

"Turn fox imp into something slow!" Brandy chants as the magic goes toward Howard.

"This spell hits that Turtle well!" Howard counters as Brandy spell goes toward Mikey.

All of a suddenly Mikey is a turn into a snail

"What the… I feel very sluggish, Kuwabara." Mikey replies.

"Mike, you're a snail." Kuwabara replies.

"WHAT!" Mikey replies as Kuwabara gets mirror and shows him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey screams. "I'm a snail!"

Brandy growls. "Turn that imp into something that has fear!"

Brandy's goes toward Howard

"This spell hit that human well!" Howard replies as Brandy's spell goes toward Kuwabara.

"Oh, no, turn man into something brave!" Brandy chants.

"Brandy! Ms. Yurai said never to mix spells it could be dangerous." Tamsi reminds her in an angry tone.

"Oops!"

Both spells hit Kuwabara and turns him into dog like mouse.

"Whoa! That's a mix never seen!" Morocky replies.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asks confused.

Howard laughs softly as he turned into cat and got close to Kuwabara. Howard growls and Kuwabara turns around to see Howard the cat. Kuwabara freaks out like Scooby in the Goblin King movie and ran off toward Mikey and hid in his shell.

"Oh, boy," Mikey replies.

"Now, I'll eat your help, girls!" Howard replies as he turns into a snake and he slithers toward mouse Kuwabara and snail Mikey.

Both guys gulp…

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

I don't own anyone but the Demona Girls, Yurai and Howard the Fox Imp

"Oh, no what do we do, girls?" Brandy asks.

"I have an idea." Robyn replies. "Make that Tasmanian Demon into a snake eater.

All sudden Morocky is turned into a Mongoose

"What the…" Howard replies as Morocky got close and he was over Kuwabara and Mikey to protect them.

Morocky growls

"I have to go now." Howard replies as he disappears.

"Change those Men to normal." Tamsi replies as Kuwabara, Mikey and Morocky are turned to normal.

"Thanks, Girls." Kuwabara replies.

"Welcome!" All 3 say as Brandy held Kuwabara's arm again.

Kuwabara just chuckles shake his head.

"Now I hold on to this turtle." Tamsi replies as she held Mikey's arm.

Mikey chuckles too.

"Ahhem!" Robyn replies.

"Oh, yeah we have to find where Howard went." Brandy replies getting serious once again.

"Where would Howard go?" Tamsi asks.

"Well, it's 11:15 now." Morocky replies.

"Oh, no we have 45 minutes to get our teachers powers back." Brandy realizes.

"I might have an idea where he might have gone." Mikey replies.

"Where, Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"Back to human world."

"Why would he go there?" Brandy asks.

"If I were him I would be far away and waste time so when it becomes midnight I would want to keep my powers." Mikey concludes.

"I think you're right, Mike." Kuwabara replies. "We have to go back and help the others."

"Again how do we get there fast enough before midnight?"

"Well, I can turn on of you into a giant cheetah." Brandy replies.

"Who would it be?" Kuwabara and Mikey asks as they both turned around and look at a certain Tasmanian demon.

"Wait a minute!" Morocky replies. "I'm going to be the cheetah?"

"No, but you run faster than a cheetah when you scared." Kuwabara replies.

"Oh, no I'm not going to be chased again by ugly old witch."

"It's not her you should be scared of." Mikey replies.

"Wha…" Morocky replies as he heard an angry growl. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Morocky runs off

"Wait! Tell the Guys about Howard and what they need to do it if we don't get there on time." Mikey replies.

"Ok," Morocky replies continuing to scream in horror.

"Nice going, Brandy," Kuwabara replies.

"I love using the growling spell. It's a great spell." Brandy replies.

"Now how are we getting to Human world?" Mikey asks.

"Which one of you girls knows a transportation spell?" Kuwabara asks.

"I do!" Brandy replies.

"Brandy, you failed at the transportation spell because you sent Violetta to the Demon's Door Cave when you should have sent her to the Plateau of the Beheaded." Tamsi replies.

"Ok!" Brandy groans.

"Girls, we don't have time to argue." Mikey replies.

"Ok, Tamsi, why don't you do it?" Brandy replies strongly.

"Because I failed at it too." Tamsi replies.

Brandy groans angrily.

"Girls, we don't have time this." Kuwabara replies almost annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" Brandy replies as she held Kuwabara's arm again.

"Me too!" Tamsi replies as she held Mikey's arm.

"Oh, boy, transport us to human world." Robyn chants as all of them glow and disappears.

Meanwhile

"These demons are getting worse like there's more coming!" Yusuke replies.

"That's because they are, dog breath." Howard replies slyly.

"You again!"

"Hello."

"I gonna get you for making us this way." Raph replies.

"How, Big Feet?" Howard replies. "You're gonna stomp me."

"I'm gonna try."

"No, Raph, he's going to do another spell if you try." Leo reminds.

"The Blue Bandana one is smart, smarter than the Detective I'm sure." Howard replies provoking Yusuke.

"That's it." Yusuke replies strongly. "Let me come and kick your small ass."

"Yusuke, don't fall for his tricks." Kurama replies stopping Yusuke in his tracks.

"Well, well, I like toying with the Red Bandana one and the Detective." Howard replies but heard a scream.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks as someone hid in his shirt. "Who's in my shirt?"

"It's not Munchie or Nature." The voice replies.

"Morocky, get out of my shirt."

"Sure!" Morocky replies. "Oh, I have a message from Kuwabara and Michelangelo, Yusuke, sir."

"What is it?"

"You guys have to stop Howard before the midnight hour or the girls' teacher power is permanently in Howard."

"What time is it now?" Don asks.

"11:30" Morocky replies as Yusuke give him a glare. "Uh, I got my watch from the demon store."

Yusuke's glare deepens and Morocky gulps

"Ok, ok, I got from a demon merchant who stole from here." Morocky replies nervously.

"We have thirty minutes to distract Howard and make use his magic against us." Hiei replies.

"Ok, Got it." Yusuke replies. "Hey, super short Fox Imp, I bet you can't turn me into something worse than having a dog's nose."

"I can Detective's is a mouse." Howard chants as he turned Yusuke into a mouse.

"Ha, mouse is all you can think of." Mouse Yusuke replies slyly.

"Detective's a Rhino." Howard replies as Yusuke is turned into a Rhino.

"Now I can stomp you little imp." Rhino Yusuke replies as he charges at Howard butting him with the horn as Kuwabara, Mikey and the Demona Girls appeared.

"A Rhino?" Mikey asks.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara replies.

"Now, I'll use these powers turn all of you into the worse thing ever." Howard exclaims as he his hand glows and turns all of the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles into ants.

"Hey!" Ant Mikey replies.

"Turn those men and turtles into carnivores." Brandy replies.

All of Sudden the Guys are turned into carnivore animals.

Yusuke- Hawk

Kurama- Fox

Hiei- Komodo dragon

Kuwabara- Lion

Mikey- Cheetah

Raph- Wolf

Leo- Snapping Turtle

Don- Viper

Howard gulps as he was surrounded but turns into giant

"Now you won't stop me!" Howard replies.

"Powers trasferous to Ms. Yurai." The Demona girl chant as they shot at Howard and all of the powers left Howard causing him to shrink back to his normal size.

"Now, it's your turn to be the scaredy cat!" Morocky replies as Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles animals came closer.

Howard screams as he ran off. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Now, girls, can you turn them back before put their attention on me." Morocky replies.

"Ok," Tamsi replies. "Turn those men and turtles back to normal!"

The 8 are turned back to normal and Yurai, Violetta, Munchie, and Nature appear.

"Excellent job, Girls," Yurai replies.

"Ms. Yurai!" The Other 3 girls reply as they hugged their teacher.

"Thank You, boys for helping my girls." Yurai replies to the guys.

"Welcome," The 8 reply.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Brandy replies. "Not only did we work with these two cuties but we got to work with the other 6 cuties too."

"I see two turtles with orange bandana and blue bandana that are cute!" Tamsi replies holding Mikey and Leo's arms.

"I see two cute bad boys to hang out with." Violetta replies as went to Hiei and Raph.

"I see two smart guys!" Robyn replies as went to Kurama and Don.

"That leaves me with two cuties with brown eyes." Brandy replies as she grabbed Kuwabara and Yusuke's arm.

"Girls, you can stay with them celebrate their holiday." Ms. Yurai replies.

"What time is it?" Leo asks.

"It's 11:45!" Morocky replies. "So we'll go now."

"Yeah, we have to go to that thing…" Munchie replies.

"It starts with a little…" Nature replies.

"Hold it, you three!" Yusuke replies. "Are you 3 smuggling Human items in Demon World?"

"Uh…" The 3 demons reply.

"Answer his question or I'll transform him to a dog and you three into cats." Brandy replies.

"YES!" The 3 demons reply.

"The Demon Merchant paid us with the things we want to smuggle human items into Demon world." Munchie replies nervously.

"So what did you two get?" Kurama asks.

"I got a wallet." Munchie replies.

"I got a hat." Nature replies.

"Return those items to where they belong." Kurama replies calmly.

"Yes, Kurama, sir." Nature replies as the 3 demons ran off and do as they're told.

"Now, let's party!" Brandy replies as they walked off.

"Happy Halloween!" The Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles reply.

The End.


End file.
